The present invention relates to industrial robots of the type comprising a plurality of elements which are articulated to each other around respective articulation axes and provided with a plurality of electric motors for driving rotation of each articulated element of the robot around the respective articulation axis and a reduction gear unit interposed in the connection between each electric motor and the respective driven element, each reduction gear unit comprising a casing which supports an inner gear reduction transmission.
According to the conventional art, the electric motors and the reduction gear units are separate units with respect to the structure of the various articulated elements of the robot, such units being mounted on these elements when the robot is assembled. This solution however is not fully satisfactory from the standpoint of simplicity of manufacture and assembling, since it requires in particular a number of adjustment operations to be carried out once the reduction gear units have been mounted onto the respective support structures, with a resulting increase in production costs.